


A Dream Not Mine To Have

by AssassinPirateLife



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPirateLife/pseuds/AssassinPirateLife
Summary: A beautiful man, skin decorated in back ink, tailed by a blue bird and a shadowy panther, enters your life when you need him most, and is determined to stay.





	A Dream Not Mine To Have

It had only been a few hours since the boys left the two of you. Waiting was the worst part. You worried for them, it seems like you were the only one though. 

You have seen first hand what these Qliphoth roots did to people, what demons lurked on every branch. Why the tree spared your life, you have no idea. But the demon hunters weren't just going to leave you. These people… They understood something you never could. And you were fine with leaving everything to the professionals. But you were still human, all you could do was worry.

_ You weren't even supposed to be in Red Grave that night. Some daft taxi driver brought you to the wrong city and kicked you out to fend for yourself. With the little cash you had left from the scam artist you got a motel room and wanted to try and sleep on things.  _

_ It wasn't until you were fast asleep that it started. You didn't wake until your bed shook violently. At first you considered the possibility of an earthquake. Then took off towards the table in the corner of the room for protection. Good thing you did, as the frames on the walls fell and so did the old tv. People screamed in other rooms of the motel. But then the earth caved. The entire motel began to crack apart on the uneven ground, causing you to slide to one side and slam into the wall.  _

_ This was no earthquake. Sometime later everything settled. You stayed in the spot where you felt safe for several minutes before deciding to peek into the world. As the door opened you were in awe. The parking lot, the streets, the sidewalk, other buildings, all the same as the motel. Seeming to break like crispy chips. Locals ran on the streets towards something behind the motel. You followed. People gazed up at a gigantic plant looking structure that erected from the ground. The tree seemed to pulse in red spots. Like blood.  _

_ The sound of chittering called everyone's attention. From the edges of the tree came gigantic ants. People immediately began to run through the cracked streets and strewn cars. The demons attacked whoever they could reach. You weren't going to stick around to see how long it would take for them to get to you. However, in that type of situation, humans only seem to care about themselves, especially when a person shoves your head into the window of a car. _

_ When you awoke you were relieved to find out you were alive. The throbbing in your head reminded you of that very clearly. You touched the sore part of your head and flinched. Blood coated your fingers. "Fuck."  _

_ It was daylight out now so time had passed. How much time, you weren't sure. The answer became obvious when you looked around. Roots of the plant had grown through the buildings. Most being taken over by it.  _

_ Chittering made you freeze. Of course they were still out here and if you weren't careful they would find you.  _

_ You spent the next week scavenging. Trying to survive in this post apocalyptic place. There was no way out of the city. From the radio you found, you discovered the military was already working on closing it off. You took shelter in an apartment complex that was standing nearly untouched by the tree or demons. All you could do was hide and hope…  _

_ Until the day you were saved.  _

_ It was midday. You were curled up in a chair with a blanket wrapped tightly around you. You rested most of the time to try and save your energy.  _

_ "Hah! Good one! I'll make some room, put it on the fridge. Will that make it betta?" A voice suddenly said out of nowhere. The sound startled you. It was coming from outside. You scrambled towards the window of the apartment. Sure enough you saw a man. He wore a black leather coat without sleeves. A cane at his side. He had long black hair. But his fashion choices couldn't outweigh his companions. What seemed to be a large vibrant blue bird and a panther followed him. He seemed to say something back to the bird, something you couldn't hear from his soft tones. Yet you watched as he passed the building. He was so open, not caring if any of the demons saw him. He must have been crazy or something. You turned your head to glance at your little hovel of space. Yet, he is the only human you've seen in weeks. Your eyes returned out the window to find he was gone. Nobody walked on the street. Your brows furrowed as you swore you saw him, but a part of you had already begun to believe you were losing it. Maybe this was it. A man walking around with a giant blue bird and a panther, now that just sounds crazy.  _

_ "Hello there," you hear behind you. You whip around pulling the kitchen knife from your jeans. The blade points straight to the man you just saw on the streets, but now no longer accompanied by the two animals. How the- "Apologies, I didn't mean to startle you. Might I ask what you're doing here?" His voice is raspy yet soothing. The way he talks with assuredness and class captivates you.  _

_ "What the hell are you?" You ask. He smirks.  _

_ "You're right, how rude of me. I am V. My… Colleagues and I are here to exterminate the Qliphoth," he explains.  _

_ "Qliphoth? That fucking thing?" You ask pointing in the direction of the tree.  _

_ "Precisely."  _

_ "So those creatures out there, what are they?"  _

_ "You must be referring to the Empusa's. They are demonic insects that feed off the blood the Qliphoth obtains."  _

_ "Blood?"  _

_ "Others were not as fortunate as you," he admits. Just the sound of it makes your stomach churn. _

_ "Those things that were with you," you start.  _

_ "My familiars," he says.  _

_ "Are you a demon too?"  _

_ "No. My familiars are, but they mean no harm."  _

_ Slowly you lower your knife. He switches his cane to the other palm before offering you his hand. "Come with me and I will ensure your safety until this is over."  _

_ It's a sketchy offer. He basically admitted to using demonic powers, and you have no idea who these "colleagues" are. But at this point, he's the first person you've seen in what feels like a lifetime. Go with him and be protected or stay and only hope to survive.  _

_ You take his hand.  _

During the short time together you found out how interesting V really is. He could recite poems by William Blake by heart. Knew all of the notes on a violin to several pieces. On top of it all he never made you feel like an outsider. He made sure to spend time with you. To make sure you were comfortable in these... not so comfortable conditions. His effort meant a lot to you. He didn't have to go out of his way but he did. After everything you've been through, his kindness is a ray of light in dark clouds. 

Darkness rolls over the abandoned church parking lot. Nico is crouched over a bundle of sticks, blowing on the smoke that rises from them. Nico, the weapons expert. She is loud and quirky but nice all the same. When V brought you to her she instantly made you feel welcomed. 

Nero approaches the fire with a bundle of sticks in his arms. Nero, the white haired half demon. Despite his original heritage he isn't bad. He hates demons just as much as the next person. A good thing considering how good he is at killing them. 

A soft chuff calls your attention and you look down to the large black cat resting in your lap. Your hand fits between his ears and scratches with soft strokes. Shadow purrs. With Nero's help a flame begins to light around you, just in time. Only the edge of the sun peeks out over the horizon. 

"There, now if you'll excuse me. I deserve a bit of shut eye," Nero praises himself while laying on the hard ground. His head propped up on his arm. 

"How you doing, sweet bean?" Nico asks you. You look up at her with soft eyes. 

"I'm fine. A bit hungry though," I say. She smirks. 

"I still got some chips in here somewhere," she offers walking to the door of the van. You cringe at the thought of months old stale chips that have been neglected on the floor of the van. 

"No, thanks, Nico. I'm not that desperate," you say. Nico sits in the doorway of the van and tosses one of the chips into her mouth. 

"Suit yourself," she says. 

"I'll go find V," you offer noticing the tattooed man hasn't joined the group yet. You regretfully nudge the familiar off your lap and stand. Shadow chuffs at you in protest but doesn't resist as you stand. You giggle. "Come on." You and the cat shaped demon walk to the edge of the church platform where the land breaks apart again resulting in a cliff. V sits on the edge Griffon at his side continuing to chat. Griffon's head lifts when he notices you and says one last thing to V before flying towards you and Shadow. 

"Come on, pussy cat, time for us to go," Griffon says. Both familiars take off towards V. Upon contact they fade into black ink that decorates his skin. You approach him and sit on the edge. 

"Hey. Why are you over here by yourself?" You ask him. He doesn't look at you and continues to stare at the last bit of sunlight. 

" _ Great things are done _ -"

" _ When men and mountains meet _ ," you finish his quote. He then looks to you with surprise. Maybe he thought you never listened to his endless quoting. You always did. "So then is something on your mind?" He smirks. 

" _ If the fool would persist in his folly _ -"

" _ He would become wise _ ," you finish again. He chuckles. 

"You surprise me," he says. You smile at his praise. 

"I just pay attention to what I like," you say. V turns back out to the scene before him. " _ The hours of folly are measured by the clock; but of wisdom, no clock can measure _ ." You reach over and place a comforting hand on his arm. " _ I was angry with my friend: I told my wrath, my wrath did end. I was angry with my foe: I told it not, my wrath did grow _ ." His smile spreads as it seems you use his own words against him. 

"I must say, maybe you have become wiser than me," V says. 

"There's no way that would happen," you say. V moves his hand back and takes yours in his long slender fingers. 

"You are right, something weighs on my mind. A dream, a wish, one that can never be mine."

"Why not?" 

"For it is not my dream to have," he says only confusing you further. "But for now I wish to bask in its glory for just a bit longer." 

"Shall I leave you then?" You ask trying to pull away. V only tugs your hand back. 

"No, my dream. I still require your comfort," he says. His words seem like a confession. Your heart speeds up at that very thought. He chuckles. 

"Your heart begins to race, for me, I only hope." 

Your cheeks heat up as you mutter your next words, " _ I am in you and you in me- _ " 

" _ Mutual in divine love _ ," V finishes this time. His head turns to you and sees how flushed you've become. Hesitantly his hand separates from yours and rises to caress your cheek. His touch is soft and patient, waiting to see if this is truly your answer. " _ Love seeketh not itself to please, nor for itself hath any care, but for another gives its ease, and builds a Heaven in Hell's despair _ ." 

You look into his dark green eyes, glazed over with want… For you. You feel like a mess under this gaze. " _Eternity is in love with the productions of time._ " V lifts to sit on his knees, both his hands taking your cheeks now, lifting your face. 

" _ If a thing loves, it is infinite. _ "

" _ To see the world in a grain of sand and heaven in a wild flower, hold infinity in the palm of your hand and eternity in an hour. _ " 

After that V's patience breaks. He presses his soft lips to yours. His kiss is needing but he isn't rough, instead bursting with passion. Your hands take his wrists, coaxing him to continue. He lays you back on the ground, your legs still dangling off the cliff. His lips don't leave yours, not sparing even a moment for breath. Your hands clutch the leather that covers his lithe frame. 

"Hey you two! Comin back?" Nico suddenly calls from the campsite. To both of your luck, the sun already fell beyond the horizon, even from her distance she can't see anything. V separates from you. Hot and heavy breaths cover your lips. 

"Be there in a second, Nico," you call back. V claims your mouth again before parting to stand. He helps you to your feet. His hands take your waist holding you against him once more. Your hand caresses his cheek and he leans into your touch. 

" _ The eye altering, alters all _ ," he mutters. 

"I don't need anyone else though. Just you," you say. He lets out a low chuckle, capturing your lips in a chaste kiss. 


End file.
